


Rescued Star-Crossed Lovers: The star,The moon, The king

by KonaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate universe - Royals, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Shed, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdoms, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Oikawa Tooru & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, One-Sided Love, Royals, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, That'll be really later though, There will be sex, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whole package, Yamaguchi Tadashi star, warning, warning: rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaCake/pseuds/KonaCake
Summary: Did you know, that every time you make a wish? You make a star. A star is created with every wish someone makes towards the evening sky. Everyone thinks a star is just a ball of gas. What if I told you that it’s more than just that? A star takes the personality of its creator’s wish.





	1. A Star is born: Chp 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know, I have like three other stories I'm working on but I couldn't help it!   
> I still need help for the title of this story. So if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to share.

 

 

Did you know, that every time you make a wish? You make a star. A star is  created with every wish someone makes towards the evening sky. Everyone thinks a star is just a ball of gas. What if I told you that it’s more than just that? A star takes the personality of its creator’s wish. 

Although there’s a big quirk that comes with the personality. Unfortunately, their entire personality revolves around that wish.

Stars are one of the most important things in lives without even knowing it.

Just one wish can create...something big…

~~~❇~~~

“Why wasn’t it me…”

“Dear listen, things like this always happen...you can’t expect-”

“But I  loved him…”

 

“I know you did but-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it… I already know.”

 

“Love-”

 

“Get out-”

 

“But-”

 

“I said get out! Please...just leave me be..”

 

Giving in with a sigh. Her mother gazed at her broken-hearted daughter with sympathy. “You know I’ll always be here..”

 

“....” With no response she listened to her mother’s footsteps make their way out the door. Before she curled into a tighter ball, her eyes leaked with fluids as she began bursting into sobs and tears. Crying out “why”’s and begs. Her extremely long, wavy, dark hair gazed against the floors as she sat at her window seat.

 

“Why wasn’t it me? Did I not love you enough? Did I not fight harder for your love to return? Was her looks or love just more beautiful than me? Gods, if you could hear me...Please answer my questions! Please help me through this pain! Give me a reason to love or even live again!” She cried out, the sorrow and pain are heard loud and clear as she shut her eyes and sobbed louder. Her bare feet curling in.

 

“I don’t understand, I pray to you every night. I begged you for his love, did I do something wrong? Did I not believe hard enough?” clutching her skirt attached to her dress.  She once again buried her head in her knees and held the position for a moment, her throat hurt too much to speak more. So she just sat there and cried.

  
  


Bright

 

‘The moon is so bright tonight…’ She thought. A sudden warm feeling brushed over her as the light grew brighter almost blinding. ‘That is the moon right?’ She questioned before her head shot up from her arms. Her eyes widened as an extremely bright light blazed over her. She quickly stood on her knees opening the windows as soon as she did. A star...It had to be. The moon was on the other side of her.

 

“So bright…”

 

As if her body was in a mind of its own. She found herself on her knees, the palms of her hand pressed against each other as she bowed her head. A warm breeze caused her hair to flow blissfully.

 

“...I wish…”

  
  


~~~❇~~~

 

Have you ever heard of the story of a shooting star?

 

Are you curious?

 

Well, I’ll tell you...When a star holds in its love for so long, it’s heart can weigh it down to the point it’s forever falling. Unless the star can find another way of love, it’ll eventually die from being away from home. Therefore creating a dwarf star when it’s bright gleam finally fades from holding or neglect.

 

But, aren’t you curious as to how a star can love in the first place?

 

~~~❇~~~

 

Bright green, curious eyes, tannish skin with a gold glowing freckled face. Bright brown hair with streaks of gold and silver and an odd cowlick. Small lips curved into a smile, and a matched average side body, hopping from surface to surface. His features grew almost as if he’s a god. When really, he’s only a mere star.

 

Jumping from the floating islands of the solar system, He reaches the resting star popples which he decides to jump on as well. Not before properly apologizing right after as the popples squeaked and complained about being stepped on.

“Suga-san! I’m late! I’m sorr-gah!” He squealed missing a popple after being distracted when seeing his senpai. He dropped into the dark of space.

 

~~Suga~~

 

“56, 57, 58-”

 

“How are the little ones coming along?” Asked a deep but smooth voice behind him, warm breath brushing against his ear. 

“Daichi! Oh my gosh, you scared me-” He gasped and punched the co-manager in the arm. His dark blush not going unnoticed by himself. He coughed before turning back to the starlings.

 

“Ow, is it just me or have your punches gotten harder.” Daichi groaned as he rubbed his shoulder; Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi Managers of the Karasuno Galactic district, Their jobs were keeping track of the new starlings. Making sure his Royal Highness had the things and protection he needs and keeping everything on track with the Starlights, which is what those all called when humans make a wish causing it to create personalities or older star popples after they pop.

“So how many?” The tan male asked, Suga was a bit concerned and it showed more than he hopes. 

 

“8,670,000….” He frowned at the number on his touch board. “And barely any of them seem to have enough passion to pop. The wishes are weak and not heart filled or very bad influenced…”

 

“Even so, we had more than that years ago, millions even.” Daichi gritted his teeth, remembering how children and teens alike wished on him. Remembering how Suga was created by a mother who wished to be a mother and a wife forever. “We’re losing believer’s Suga…”

 

“I know Daichi...It’s hard for me too, trust me.” He sighed, his gaze falling on the popples. They’ve always looked so adorable in his eyes. (Picture the stars from Mario galaxy but bigger and more expression)

 

He felt a rough but soft hands slide against his chin, gently lifting his head to gaze into broad brown eyes. “They’ll be more, better ones. We just need a way for humans to believe. We lost lots but we’ll grow more…” He whispered, leaning closer to the white-haired manager 

 

“I’ll trust your words.”                                              

Lips almost connecting, they were interrupted by a squeak from behind them.

 

“Tadashi!”

“I’m okay!” Tadashi giggled as a popple floated him back to the top. He thanked it and hopped off jogging to Suga and Daichi. Their stars that are older than him, he respected them a bunch and thanks to them he found his way around everything. 

 

“What have a told you about bothering the popples, there’s literally an elevator right there.” Daichi point to the elevator directly next to them. Tadashi blinked but awkwardly laughed. “Sorry Daichi, but it’s so fun and taking the elevator is so boring.” The star pouted as he skipped over to the counting route. 

 

“That’s just like you, ah! No, No your not counting today.” Suga stopped him before he got any further. “I need you to make a delivery of stardust to prince Akiteru, we’re preparing him for his travel to the 3rd planet. He needs an extra load of stardust.” Sugawara told Tadashi, handing him a large box that had silver specks floating out. “At the palace?” They nod “In the Palace and like in the corridor?” Then look at each other and nod again. “Past...King Tsuki’s room!?” His eyes glowed up at the thought of passing king Tsuki on the way to his brother’s room. His star’s on his cheeks turned pink as his cowlick oddly shaped into a heart. A stupid grin forming on his face as his eyes bet hearts in them. “I get to see Tsuki~” 

 

The pair felt sweat fall on their foreheads and immediately regret sending him, though Suga only smiled and giggled at the star fawning over his crush. They both nod and watched as Tadashi leaped 2 inches off the ground with a happy squeak and turning to run to the palace. “♪I’m going to go see Tsukki!!~♫” They could hear him shout as he ran off.

  
  


He felt as happy as a freshly born star, he skipped and ran, bumping into some and jumping above others. Not caring about the hot sun, he went to the steps of the palace and bowed quickly to the guards, carrying the box up the large stairs (gods there are too many steps, why the hell is their gravity here anyway). It's wasn’t as much as Earth, but it’s still enough to drag him down. He groaned as he finally arrived at the top with a huff. He set the box aside and leaned against it. “Why so many freaking stairs…” He whined loudly. He rested for a bit before perking back up, the thought of seeing the blond king made him so happy. Tsukki was the moon king, he’s newly crowned but still. When he was a prince, Tadashi was assigned to keep him company. He was Tadashi's first friend after becoming a star. Though he was bullied a lot because he was different from other stars, he wasn’t created as a popple but immediately became a star after he was wished upon. Not to mention his weird tiny stars on his cheek. He was odd but Tsukishima Kei never cared, in fact, he didn’t care about anything really. He didn’t care when he became king or when he found Tadashi that day.

“I can still remember it clearly.”

 

~

 

“Look at him, he’s a freak!”

“Are you even a star!?”

“Ew, he looks disgusting.”

 

“Hey what are you gonna do about it huh? Since you love everything so much why don’t you love the bottom of my shoe huh?”

 

The group of kids laughed in his face as they threw the bunch of books at him, as he sat on the ground. The kids pushed him down, he was now on verge of crying as he felt his eyes water up but only floated before they could fall. 

 

Just as the kids taunt them a kid tall for his age walked past the group of kids but stopped to look at the scene. Was he going to mess with him too, Tadashi waited for it. Only to hear one word that wasn’t directed at him? He thinks.

 

“Pathetic” The kid sneered.

 

The ‘leader’ of the kids stepped up the blonde in a dominant manner. 

“Whatcha say? This got nothing to do with you lean bean so back off!”

 

The blonde’s smirk faded into a scowl. Staring the kid down using his height to advantage. “I’m sorry, what. I think your speaking to the wrong person.”

 

“Hey, I don't think we should mess will him. Dude, he’s the prince.” One of the kids from the group said, backing away as if he’s ready to run.

 

“Huh? Wh-”

“He’s not wrong.” The blonde his grin returning to his face, minutes later the kids were screaming and running away, leaving a teary boy and the blonde prince alone. The prince said nothing as he looked down to the kid. He then left with a small ‘Tch’. Tadashi watched as he left, but then looked at his books on the ground. His whipped eyes and nose before getting on his knees to pick them up, mom is going to question why he has scratches on his face again.

 

~~

 

“It’s like a prince saving the princess~” He giggled to himself. His eyes were closed so he wasn’t paying attention as he bumped into a tall figure in front of him. “Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay?”

 

“It’s fine- Oh Tadashi hey!” A blonde said. They looked similar to only different. This is Tsukishima Akiteru, he was second in line to the throne but he came to realize as he was older, he didn't want to rule. It was too much responsibility and not enough freedom for him to do as he pleased. To be with who he wanted, people thought since your king you do whatever you want, you call the shots but you were just as controlled as a puppet. So when he told he brother who had no problem taking his place. He felt utterly guilty, he felt awful for it. It was just like the time he was caught in his own lie by his younger brother. He ruined their relationship through most his life. But, this was his brothers own decision and he trusts he will be a great king. “Hey is that my order of stardust? It’s here earlier than expected.”

 

“Only the best for you Aki-san!” Tadashi smiled as Akiteru told him to follow him to his room. They talked on and on about Kei. Each timeTadashii can feel his heart jump with joy. He can feel himself melt just by his name alone. He probably has a stupid smile on his face. “Kei…” He sighed. 

 

“You're doing it again.” He felt a whisper in his ear. He immediately jumped at the sound. When did Aki get next to him, he could have sworn he was following him.

 

“Doing what?”

“That thing with your face. You know, the expression you make when you talk about Kei. That goofy smile, the hearts in your eyes, the pinkness of your stars, heck even your walk changes and I can feel your heart beating from here.”

 

Tadashi was speechless, but he was right. He couldn’t help it. ‘Oh, Tsukki…’ He suddenly giggled at the butterflies in his stomach. His eyes closed as he giggled more. Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki~ 

 

Akiteru watched him fawn, He was so cute, how the hell did Kei not see how much this kid loves him. “You really do love him a lot, don’t you?”

 

“I do, I love Tsukki so much. It’s starting to hurt.” He laughed.

 

Aki could only sigh as they finally arrived at his door. “Just set it there on my desk. Tadashi followed the order and set it down. He looked around the almost fully naked room. Everything packed in boxes and suitcases. He almost felt sad looking at it. The only thing not in a box was his bed. It felt as if his own big brother was leaving. “So...Are you really leaving? Will you be back? How long do you plan on being gone?” He asked, His sudden happy aura falling at the thought of him being gone for good. He looked down at the box in front of him with a frown.

 

Aki stood from where he was crouched over. He made his way around many bags before hugging Tadashi close. Gods he was going to miss this ball of light. “I’ll keep in touch Tadashi. And I'll visit as much as I can. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” He said in a low enough voice only Tadashi could hear, well it’s not like anyone else could anyway. Tadashi only hugged back, feeling his eyes burn as fresh tears slip down his cheek. They stood there holding each other. It really felt like he was missing a brother. “I’ll miss you...Please promise we’ll see each other again.”

 

“I promise in the galaxy we live on.” He said before releasing him, smiling down at the freckled star.

  
  
  


Tadashi sighed against the outside of the door he was recently in. He took a few deep breaths before he decided to head out, maybe visit Hinata and Kageyama in the kitchen.

While going down the hall of the open corridor. A small breeze blew in, causing his hair to flow in the wind. He heard footsteps ahead so he lifted his head to look forward. His heart Immediately skipped a beat and his eyes lit in an instant and for a short moment everything slowed down as his face heated up once more as the blonde reflected the sunny weather and his perfectly black glasses frames the face of a god. His eyes are a beautiful brown/gold. His face screamed sarcasm butTadashii knew him longer than to know that's what he’s probably thinking. 

  
  


And just like that, His mood became happier than a dog getting water on a hot summer’s day. He flung his hand in the air and waved at Tsukishima. “Tsukki!! Tsukki!” Tadashi shouted but froze for a moment. His heart sudden beat..hard..he’s use to his heart speeding up when seeing Tsukki. But this time, it...hurt? And suddenly his feet felt to heavy to talk. He was out of it for a split second as he stared at the ground. His hand immediately moving to his chest as he held his heart. It hurts...He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Tsukishima was a slightly concerned face and he forgot about the pain that eventually faded away. 

 

“Tadashi, are you alright?” He asked and Tadashi straightened quickly. 

“Tsukki! I’m fine really, just a little chest pain.”

 

“If you're sure.”

 

“No really Tsukki, I’m fine! Were you really worried about me just now?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

“Shut up, yamaguchi.” shot down again, but Tadashi only laughed it off.

 

That pain, maybe it was just a small chest pain. But why did I feel weird, like...sad, lifeless almost.

 

Yeah… It’s chest pain.

 

~~~~

 

_ Love is a heavy burden. _

_ Quoted Iris _


	2. Chapter Two: When was the gravity so heavy? Goodbye Tsukishima?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Have I really gotten that heavy?’ “I think I might have gained a lot of weight.”
> 
> “But your still so skinny, how could you gain weight?”
> 
> “Um, I don’t know. I don’t remember eating more than usual.Plus, gravity has been holding me down lately. Maybe it’s something wrong with the gravity?”  
> “Gravity can’t just change, stupid.”

The morning was soft, it was warm but not hot or cold. Tadashi could see the starlings in the sky dancing and singing. Others relaxing on the ground. He could see unborn stars in the sky even when the sun is shining. It was a relaxing day, but today he felt...Heavy? Like his jumps weren’t as high as they usually are. He felt tired after running a mile. He could see others floating in the sky or walking at least fast than he, why did he feel less light as a feather. Even Daichi said he’s a bit heavier than usual. Though he could see a concerned expression on suga’s face, he thought nothing of it and just shrugged off the worriedness of everyone. He felt fine. It all started the day after he had a small chest pain, why? He had no idea, but he hadn’t had any attacks since that day. So, surely he has nothing to worry over.

He was currently in the kitchen of the castle. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing over which way to bake a goodbye Stella cake, Akiteru was leaving in a few hours from now. Tadashi was worried about his travels but didn’t think much of it.

He sat eating swallery and Rean (Strawberry and cream but space?) quietly and ducked whenever one threw anything and it missed the other heading towards him. “Maybe you guys could do both themes, half & half or combined. Their both great ideas and I’m sure Aki would love either of them. But, he’d love it more with both.” He smiled as they stood in place staring at him then at each other. “Yeah, maybe your right Yama, sorry Kageyama,” Hinata said, hugging his boyfriend like they didn’t just threaten each other with a bowl and spoon.

“Shut up, dumbass, it was my fault. I threw the softened Killun.(Butter)”

 

“But I threw frosteds (Frosting)”

 

“But I threw the spoons”

 

“I tried to throw a bowl.”

“We get it, you both tried to kill each other with baking supplies.” Tadashi rolled his eyes and ate another swallery. Hinata somehow appeared beside him. Gods this guy is fast. “How are you doing that!?” Tadashi was confused by this question, what is he going on about. “Doing what?

“That with the chair!” Hinata pointed at, him sitting in the chair?

Even more confused, Tadashi followed Hinata's finger down to the chair. It usually hovers a bit off the ground but it was on the ground. Tadashi stood and it started to hover again Than he sat back down. It hit the ground. ‘Have I really gotten that heavy?’ “I think I might have gained a lot of weight.”

 

“But your still so skinny, how could you gain weight?”

 

“Um, I don’t know. I don’t remember eating more than usual.Plus, gravity has been holding me down lately. Maybe it’s something wrong with the gravity?”

Tadashi shrugged, Testing one more time on the chair. Is he gaining weight? Maybe he accidentally ate too much. Tadashi looked to the Swalley and pushed it away from him with a bitter look on his face.

“Gravity can’t just change, stupid,” Kageyama said with nothing but bluntness.

“I’m not stupid! I don’t know, maybe so!” Kageyama gave a questionable look, Then glanced beside him at Hinata who is also giving the same look.

 

“What?” Yama asked getting a bit irritated.

“I don’t know Yama, That's not normal. When did this start?” Hinata was now a bit concerned.

 

“Um, When I woke up this morning. I had a harder time getting out of bed. I felt a bit tired after running all the way here, speaking of which I’m slower too…” Hinata was thinking hard while Tadashi explained his situation. “Maybe you should go to the doctor,” Hinata suggested, immediately regretting it after seeing Tadashi's face.

“And miss Aki leave! No way! I’ll go later okay.” He said with an empty promise. He really didn’t think that there was anything wrong with him. He felt fine, he just needs to go on a small diet or something.

Tadashi stood from the chair, taking his swalleries and left, Ignoring the worried stares behind his back.

‘I’m Fine.’

───

“Hey be careful out there”

“I will don’t worry, I’ll be fine. You have a kingdom to rule, don’t worry too much about your big bro!”

Tadashi could hear the conversation from where he packed the ship. It was the last bag to put in which was a large brown suitcase which he’d never seen before. Where did he get this? It wasn’t like the other bags and had some weird it was a smooth but rough texture, the handle was the same but had some kinda metal on it, it looked like silbera but it wasn’t. He popped out of his thoughts and trance when he felt someone put their shoulder. He quickly turned his body to face the figure just to relax when he sees it’s Aki.

 

“And you..look after Kei while I’m gone okay. I don’t think mom can do it alone you know.” Aki’s smile was soft and caring. It made Tadashi feel something he wasn’t feeling two seconds ago. Agony, hurt, and grief. He’s really going to miss him, he was like an older brother he never had. He took care of him and Tsuki and was there for him when even Tsuki wasn’t able to be. He didn’t even know he was crying until he saw a bright sparkle blind his eyes and watched as it floated away. He felt a soft but rough hand on his face as it wiped away the tears. When he looked back at Aki he could see he was crying too. Tadashi pulled into a tight embrace that he easily returned.

The stood there for a moment, letting out all there sorrows. Though it was getting too sad for Aki's liking so just like when Tadashi was younger Aki attempted to pick up Tadashi and spin him in the hug while he held his waist. Though oddly, he didn’t budge. Bewildered by this Aki tried once more, he still barely even lifted off the ground. “Damn Tadashi, you gotta lay off the strawberries I think you're getting fat.” He joked but was serious when he saw a concerned look on Tadashi's face before in a blink of an eye faded into a laugh. Something wasn’t right.

 

“Your right Aki, I think I should start playing starball again. It could help me get back fit.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck as blond hair came to view.

“What are you two talking about?” Kei asked with an arch in his eyebrow.

“Ah, nothing Tsuki! Are you ready Aki?” Tadashi asked, looking back at Aki from Kei. He had a hard time reading his expression as he stared at him. It started to get awkward after a while and left Tadashi fidgeting at his side. “Akiteru-?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” And like he’d been shot in the arm his smile popped back on his face as he was about to climb into the ship but paused. Stepping down he walked back to Tadashi and hugged him once more. When they parted Aki put a handful large bag in his hand. It was made from white silk and golden rims with a gold rope to hold it.

Confused by the gift he looked up to Aki with a tilt to the head. “It’s a gift, it’s Stardust but it’s a special kind, keep it with you and hold it close at all times no matter what, don't. Lose. that. Dust. Also, use it only when needed. Only!”

“O-Okay…”

“Promise me Tadashi-”

“I-”

“Promise!”

“I promise!” Tadashi flinched at the shout but promised either way. Still not fully understanding why he gave it to him. Maybe a farewell gift.

And like that Akiteru left about an hour later. Tadashi waving as the ship took off. The breeze coming from the takeoff hit him as his coat flew back along with his hair. He watched as the ship blasted into the solar system as he shouted a good luck.

-

Left with the leftovers from Aki’s farewell party Tsuki stood off to the side and watch Tadashi clean sneaking some food into his mouth every once in awhile. “Pig-” Kei let out the snarky remark, a smirk formed on his face as Tadashi jumped and turned around against the table like he was trying to hide something he was doing ⎼’Failing terribly might I add’⎼ Tadashi’s face turned red as kei walked closer, he wiped his face that had Zang sauce on it. It was good he couldn’t help himself. Tadashi didn’t move as Tsukishima walked so close the tips of their shoes touches as he leaned forward. His heart was doing it again, it was pounding so harder.

Their eyes met as Tsukishima lifted Tadashi’s chin, golden deep eyes staring into brown chocolate as Tsukishima moved his hand to his stars on the green, gold and silvered face. It was pink and red all over, Tadashi’s lips were even gaped open out of shocked, but he completely froze when Tsuki leaned towards his face. Closing his eyes, he was telling his heart to slow down, this isn’t healthy how hard and fast it was beating. Tsukishima’s thumb then glided across his cheek before he leaned back and wiped his thumb on a napkin. Tadashi stood dumbfounded at this but mostly confused. “You still had Zang sauce on your face. You are a sloppy eater. Hinata will be here soon to help you clean if Kageyama is here tell him to go to my office, I have to discuss with him about the preparations for the party in a week and a half.”

Tadashi stood in the same spot. He couldn’t think and his mind was blank, he realized that Tsukki told him something and out of his trance he slowly nodded. He let out a long sigh, when had he started holding his breath? After a moment of breath, Tsuki was long gone now. Tadashi stepped from the table and went to go pick up trash.

 

_Dizzy_

He felt super dizzy suddenly, taking a few steps to the side to keep his balance.

_Blurry_

Suddenly his eyesight became blurry, he couldn’t see anything.

_Turning_

Everything is turning the room the wall is going sideways.

Little did he know that he was tilting over towards the floor the freckled face star’s face was blank as if his soul has been ripped from his body

_Da-Thumb!_

His heartbeat, quickly yanking him to the floor from the middle of where he was falling. He didn’t even react, his face remained blank as his face and body smacked into the floor as if he was made of metal and the floor was a magnet.

_Da-Thumb!!_

The beats could be heard out loud, sinking him to the floor until it slightly cracked. It felt like bricks are towering over his heart and tears leaked his eyes and onto the floor. His face remaining stone cold.

_Da-Thumb!!!_

His mouth tasted like iron, he felt something warm in his mouth.

‘What’s...Going on?’

_Da-Thumb!!!!_

He heard sounds, loud sounds of yelling. They keep screaming… Screaming his name.

_Da-Thumb!!!!!_

“TADASHI!”

“YAMA!”

_Da-Thumb…_

It was slowing down until it completely stopped...So did his body as everything faded to black.

 

_I feel the weight of the world not just on my shoulders but on my body._

**_Quoted Iris_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update I've been just stuck on the last part of the chapter.
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this and keep reading more! If you have anything to say please leave a comment, kudos and maybe even a bookmark if you want more!
> 
> Thanks a bunch love stars- Iris!


End file.
